L'alcool fait effet Terraink (Laink x Terracid) (Wankil Studio)
by TySee
Summary: [Un nouveau lemon sur Laink et Terracid] Laink reçoit son vieil ami chez lui. Quelques bieres suffirent pour transformer toute cette soirée...


POV Laink

Nous étions tout les deux en train de jouer à la console. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu. D'habitude, Terra venait chez moi avec sa copine mais cette fois, non. Ma petite-amie était partie chez sa famille pour un mariage alors j'avais proposé à Terra de venir seul pour que l'on soit entre mecs.

Cette fois-ci était très differente de toutes les fois où il etait venu seul. Il n'arrêtait pas de me regarder et de me sourire avant même qu'on se mette à boire. J'avais un certain préssentiment, je ne savais pas quoi mais je savais que quelque chose allait arriver.

Au bout d'un moment, on a arrêté de jouer. Il faisait tard et l'effet de l'alcool nous assomait. On s'est alors mis à regarder une série Netflix. On s'était mit d'accord pour regarder Narcos pour la centiéme fois. J'avais tellement vu cette série que je finis par m'ennuyer assez vite, mes paupiéres devenaient de plus en plus lourdes et mon cerveau commençait à me lâcher petit à petit. Malheureusement, je voulais profiter un peu que Terracid soit là, on se voyait que très rarement, j'avais besoin d'un remontant. Tant bien que mal, je me suis levé et dirigé vers la cuisine. Mes jambes m'obéissaient à peine due à l'alcool et à la fatigue. Le frigo était pratiquement vide, seulement les bieres m'interessaient. J'en bu une d'une seule traite, l'alcool monta directement à mon cerveau, ce qui me réveilla. Mais je sentais que je commençais à etre ivre. Terracid me rejoingna. Il me fit la remarque que j'etais dans la cuisine depuis dix minutes déjà. Ça m'avait parut beaucoup plus court, pourtant. Il s'asseya sur une chaine et on commença à parler de tout et de rien. Je ne me souviens plus comment on en etait arrivés là mais on s'est demandés si on etait capable de tromper nos copines. Et c'est à partir de là que tout à degenerer.

Je ne sais pas si c'etait l'alcool ou la conversation qui partait sur des sujets coquins mais j'avais l'impression que Terra etait devenu plus attirant que d'habitude. Je remarquais ses epaules epaisses qui me donnait envie de cacher ma tete dans son cou, ses cheveux qui me donnaient envie de passer les doigts dedans, et ses lèvres... ses lèvres me donnaient envie de l'embrasser. À cette pensée, je suis devenu rouge sous ses yeux. Il se leva de sa chaise, se precipita sur moi et me demanda si tout allait bien. Ce geste me parut presque heroique. Les bieres que j'avais bu me faisaient tourner la tete. Ses yeux etaient plongés dans les miens. Mes pensées se melangeaient. Je savais que je n'etais pas censé faire ça mais je voulais tellement l'embrasser. Tellement qu'au moment où j'ai pensé ça mes lèvres etaient collés aux siennes. J'avais fermé les yeux mais je savais tres bien qu'il les avait gardé ouverts. Je savais qu'il etait surpris par mon action. À vrai dire, je l'etais aussi. Mes lèvres se separa de lui. Je ne savais pas lequel d'entre nous deux etait le plus gêné mais le malaise s'installa vite. Le baiser avait provoqué chez moi une certaine excitation. J'avais eu une bouffée de chaleur, j'avais du mal à respirer, j'etais encore tout rouge, j'avais envie de lui dire mais ma bouche etait scotchée, je n'arrivais plus à parler. Terracid n'avait pas l'air de pouvoir parler non plus. Il reparta dans le salon où la télé etait restée allumée. J'essaya de retrouver mes esprits en me jetant un petit coup d'eau fraiche du robinet sur la figure avant de repartir dans le salon à mon tour. J'avais ramené un pack de bieres pour oublier ce qu'il venait de se passer. Je finis par me concentrer sur la serie et par oublier l'evenement assez vite. Mais Terra n'avait pas l'air d'avoir oublié. Il posa sa main sur ma cuisse. D'abord, je pensais que c'etait tout à fait normal. On avait l'habitude de poser la main sur la cuisse de l'autre lorsqu'on etait bourrés ou par simple affection. Mais sa main remontait dangueuresement de mes parties intimes. J'etais bien trop bourré pour reagir alors je le laissais faire. Je vis que malgré son geste, il devenait rouge aussi. Je trouvais ça mignon. Sa main s'arreta tout juste au niveau de mon penis. Il me massa la cuisse à cette endroit là. Une nouvelle bouffée de chaleur arriva. Je commençais à me sentir serré dans mon pantalon. La main de Terra etait tellement proche de mon membre que j'eue peur qu'il puisse sentir mon erection. J'etais un peu plus detendu lorsque je vis qu'il avait les yeux rivés sur l'écran et qu'il ne pouvait pas voir ce qui se passait proche de sa main.

Du moins, c'est ce que je pensais. Sa main se déplaca. Je pensais qu'il allait la poser autre part que sur moi mais au lieu de ça, il l'a posa sur la bosse de mon pantalon, et il commença à me masser de la meme maniere que sur ma cuisse. Terracid etait mon meilleur pote depuis de bonnes annees deja mais pendant un instant, je l'ai vu autrement. Malgré la complicité et la confiance qu'on avait l'habitude d'avoir envers l'un et l'autre, je n'etais pas serein du tout. Ce qu'il me faisait etait bon, certes, mais c'etait mon ami et j'avais une copine, je ne pouvais pas accepter qu'il me fasse ce genre de chose. Mais l'alcool avait pris le dessus. Je ne pouvais rien faire. Juste subir ces petits délices interdits.

Ma respiration s'entendait mais il faisait mine de ne rien entendre. Ce qu'il me faisait etait vraiment bon. Ma main droite se posa sur la sienne et je l'encourageais à me masturber au travers du jean. Il avait vite compris ce que je voulais. Toujours avec les yeux ne quittant pas l'ecran de television, il mettait une pression de plus en plus forte sur mon sexe gonflant. C'etait vraiment bon. Si bon qu'un gemissement sortit sans faire expres. Terracid l'entendit, il se retourna et m'embrassa. Je lui rendit ce baiser et il me le rendit aussi mais avec la langue cette fois. J'acceptais sa demande et ma langue rejoingna son amie. Terra embrassait bien. Sa langue tournoyait ni trop vite ni trop lentement, juste parfait pour profiter de ce baiser langoureux qui me fit rougir à nouveau. Sa langue se retira pour laisser place à quelques petits baisers tendres puis elle revint, elle alla plus profondement, ça me rendait dingue. Il me suçotta la langue et les lèvres à plusieurs reprises avant d'attaquer mon cou. Il me fit d'abord quelques bisous dans le cou, ce qui me faisait frisonner de plaisir. Puis, il me suça la peau à quatre-cinq endroits pour y laisser des marques d'appartenance. À ce moment là, je me suis rejouis de savoir que ma copine ne revenait pas avant une semaine. Je me suis aussi dis que je n'avais jamais eprouvé ce genre d'excitation avec elle. Peut-etre etait-ce le fait que Terracid soit un homme, ou peut-etre que je l'aimais, ou peut-etre quand fin de compte je pouvais eventuellement préferer les hommes aux femmes. Je revenais à moi lorsqu'une douleur dans le cou arriva, elle n'etait pas desagreable, bien au contraire, mais elle m'arracha completement de mes pensées. Terra me mordait la peau, la tirait vers lui avec ses dents et me lechait au meme endroit pour me soulager. Un pur ascenceur d'emotions. J'avais l'impression de voir des etoiles tout autour de moi, je n'entendais plus le son de la télévision, je ne pensais meme plus au fait de tromper ma copine, je m'etais carrement abandonné à Terracid. Il y avait juste lui et moi, et rien d'autre au monde. Je ferma les yeux et me laissa succomber aux actions de mon ami, gemissant, haletant, murmurant de continuer. Ce moment etait unique et si bon. Je ne savais plus quoi faire.

Sa main, qui etait auparavant sur mon sexe, remonta doucement sous mon tee-shirt. Il caressa mon ventre, parcourant chaque passerelle. J'eus des spasmes due à la nevrosité lorsque qu'il caressa les bords de mon ventre. J'etais intantiné chatouilleux. Mais sa main remonta encore plus haut, jusqu'à mes tétons. J'etais tres sensible à cet endroit là. Il me massa un premier téton avec la paume de sa main, puis il me le pinça à plusieurs reprises. Ses doigts etaient si chauds que mes tétons devenairent durs instantanement. Je salivais legerement sur les rebords de ma bouche, j'avais besoin de l'embrasser à nouveau mais je ne voulais pas deranger ses suçons dans mon cou. J'etais en transe, j'etais dans un tout autre monde avec lui, dans une petite bulle où personne ne pouvait entrer. Il cessa les baisers dans mon cou, et m'embrassa sur la bouche. Je rouvris les yeux, je voulais le voir. Le bisou prit fin rapidement mais il me regarda dans les yeux pendant de longues secondes. Ses yeux bleus eveillaient en moi une envie irresistible de faire toutes sortes de choses avec lui. Il me re-embrassa et se pencha pour que ses lèvres aient accés à mes deux points sensibles. Il me les lécha, les morda, les titilla avec ses doigts. Jamais personne ne m'avait fait ça auparavant. C'etait un sentiment tout nouveau. Un sentiment d'exaltation, de plaisir, mêlé à de la nevrosité. J'etais aux anges. Je gemissais. Non seulement parce ce qu'il me faisait etait bon mais aussi pour lui faire comprendre que j'en voulais plus. Je voulais qu'il me prenne là, maintenant, tout de suite, même sans capote si il le fallait! Je voulais le sentir en moi, je voulais qu'il me fasse mal, je voulais qu'il me chuchote des choses douces à l'oreille, je voulais qu'il m'attache et qu'il me fasse souffrir, mais aussi qu'il me prenne dans ses bras comme un petit bébé. Je le voulais tellement... Je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud sur mon torse, je savais qu'il aimait ça autant que moi. Je posa une main sur sa tête, l'encourageant à aller plus bas, j'etais beaucoup trop excité, j'avais besoin qu'il me vide d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il comprit vite ce que je voulais. Il se mit à genoux, m'aida à enlever mon pantalon et se placa entre mes deux jambes. Une bosse s'était formée sous mon caleçon, j'en étais pas peu fier, d'ailleurs. Je rapprocha lentement son visage vers ma verge masquée. Je le sentais nerveux, tres nerveux. "Je n'ai jamais fait ça avant... Désolé si c'est pas très bien fait..." Me dit Terra avant de glisser mon caleçon jusqu'au bas de mes chevilles. Je lui ai dis que ce n'etait pas grave, qu'il faisait comme il avait envie. Je sentis ses mains chaudes découvrir mon engin, il me caressa chaque endroit qui lui paraissait curieux. Très vite, il fit de meme avec sa langue. Aaah, c'etait si bon. Je me rendis compte qu'il touchait à des endroits dont j'ignorais que j'y etais sensible. Il commença à me sucer les boules en premier, une apres l'autre, il les aspirait, les faisait tournoyer dans sa bouche avec sa langue et les relachait. Il fit cette action une bonne dizaine de fois avant de s'attaquer à mon penis. Il remonta en lechant toute la base de mon sexe pendant qu'il jouait avec mes testicules dans ses mains. Mon gland etait sa seconde proie, il nettoya et avala d'abord le liquide pre ejaculatoire qui en sortait puis le suça à son tour en veillant bien à me faire plaisir avec sa langue. J'avais une magnifique vue. Terra, mon meilleur pote, à quatre pattes par terre, en train de me sucer. Lui, qui s'etait toujours moqué de moi à cause de ma petite taille, etait à present à mes pieds. J'aimais ce sentiment de domination. Je posa une nouvelle fois ma main sur sa tete et le força à descendre plus bas. J'eus une légère culpabilité mais Terracid avait l'air d'accord. Il rentra mon sexe plus profondement avec un long gemissement de plaisir. Ses cordes vocales me firent frissoner. Je sentis une soudaine vibration dans tout le corps, comme un choc electrique. J'etais excité au plus haut point. Tout d'un coup, je sentis une surface douce et tres humide dans sa bouche. Je sentais aussi que Terra avait l'air de forcer un peu. Il avait du mal à y arriver mais il avait reussi à englouttir toute ma verge. Frotter sa gorge etait tres excitant. Il entreprena des vas-et-viens depuis le sommet de mon gland au plus profond de sa gorge. J'ignorais qu'il etait si doué pour une premiere fois. Peut-etre etait-ce l'alcool qui le faisait oser à faire ce genre de trucs. En attendant, ses coups devenaient rapides. Mon gland frappait le fond de sa gorge pratiquement toutes les secondes. Je n'en pouvais plus... La tension etait trop forte... Je me sentais venir... Je ne savais si j'avais l'autorisation d'ejaculer dans sa bouche... "Oh et puis merde!" Ai-je pensé. Ma main sur sa tete le paralysa au plus profond de lui, et j'ejacula une bonne dose de liquide directement dans sa trachée. Je n'avais jamais autant bien jouis de ma vie. Ma main glissa le long de ses cheveux avant de retomber sur le canapé. J'etais crevé. Il me fit encore quelques autres vas-et-viens pour faire durer le plaisir avant de retirer mon sexe de sa bouche. Je jouis encore deux-trois bonnes giclés sur sa langue et à ma grande surprise, il avala tout ce que je lui avais mis. Il soupira un bon coup avant de se relever et de se réassoir à coté de moi. Je vis que son jean avait l'air vraiment serré, je pouvais voir le bout de son sexe encore bandant avec du liquide blachatre qui en sortait. J'en deduis qu'il avait jouis lui aussi. Apres mettre rhabillé, je l'invita à dormir avec moi dans la chambre. Chose qu'il accepta. Terra s'endormit en premier, et moi, malgré l'heure tardive, je suis là, à ecrire ses mots par peur d'oublier cette soirée inoubliable demain matin.


End file.
